


Regarding Getting Even

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, attempts at comedy, save the setter, the club room has lockers for the purpose of the this fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou has made this poor boy's life harder/tortured him on many levels including but not limited to betting his soul, making him do Koutarou's captain duties, and waking him up at three in the morning.Regardless, Akaashi Keiji will love him until the end of time... and get some sort of failed revenge.





	Regarding Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that Koutarou is also very good to Keiji and does kind things such as offering him food at lunch when he's not eating, and he's a sweetheart, but let's explore when he isn't as sweet.

Bokuto Koutarou delegated his captain duties to Akaashi Keiji and complained when the latter didn't do them to his liking.

Bokuto Koutarou continually flat out told Akaashi Keiji that his tosses suck when they weren't up to par.

Bokuto Koutarou came over to Akaashi Keiji’s house every Wednesday and raided his fridge of all Keiji’s favorite foods.

Bokuto Koutarou woke Akaashi Keiji up in the middle of the night on several occasions just to tell Keiji that he forgot what he wanted to say.

Bokuto Koutarou went into Akaashi Keiji’s phone and individually texted every female contact that he had that Keiji was madly in love with her, including his mom and Koutarou’s own mother.

Bokuto Koutarou made stupid bets with Akaashi Keiji that resulted in Keiji doing his homework for a week every single time, or worse.

Bokuto Koutarou made Akaashi Keiji skinny dip in a lake and hid his clothes, refusing to give them back for a good two hours.

Bokuto Koutarou put whipped cream on Akaashi Keiji’s hand and tickled his nose while he was asleep; he got it on video when Keiji gave himself a face full of whipped cream.

Bokuto Koutarou “unintentionally” served a volleyball to Akaashi Keiji’s face at roughly 120 kilometers per hour after a disagreement in the club room (Koutarou apologized profusely and almost cried).

Bokuto Koutarou made Akaashi Keiji try on his cousin’s Fukurodani cheer outfit and stole all his other clothing, forcing Keiji to walk around and go to class in a skirt.

Bokuto Koutarou tried to gamble Akaashi Keiji’s soul at two in the morning while Keiji was asleep on the floor.

Akaashi Keiji _loved_ Bokuto Koutarou.

“I hate you,” Keiji mumbled as Koutarou took several pictures of him for his snapchat story.

The words were only heard by Keiji himself and maybe some equipment in the club room while Koutarou walked behind Keiji and got on his knees, still holding his phone up.

“What are you doing?”

“Check my story!”

Keiji glared at Koutarou and slid off his shorts to finish changing.

“This is sexual harassment,” Keiji said before he was done buttoning up his top and putting on his shoes.

“It's not like I touched you or anything,” Koutarou stuck out his tongue at Keiji, and Keiji couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to have that tongue slide against his skin. He really shouldn't have been preaching about sexual harassment.

Keiji pulled his phone out of his backpack and watched Koutarou’s snapchat story with his lips in a firm line and a look in his eyes that was so incredibly done with Bokuto Koutarou’s crap.

Keiji didn't mind the snaps of his face, his abs, or even the side view of his entire virtually half-naked body as he opened his locker, but what he did mind was the close up of his ass with the caption, ‘thick as hell.’

“Take it down, Bokuto-san.” Keiji held his phone out to Koutarou, so he could see which snap he was talking about.

“Come on Akaashi, that's right in the middle of the lyrics! I can't take that one out!”

“Bokuto-san, I would prefer if you didn't show my rear end to your 217 snapchat friends. Thanks.”

“Are you still mad about that time I tried to bet your soul? Akaashiii! I apologized for that already!”

“No, I'm over that,” Keiji rolled his eyes.

Koutarou was still undressed because he was busy taking pictures of Keiji when he should have been changing. “Hey, you can do it to me if you want. We could have, like, matching stories!”

“Bokuto-san, I don't want to do that to you,” Keiji sighed although the idea of matching stories was oddly appealing. Keiji shamed himself for thinking that.

“Then what do you want to do to me, to like, get even for the story and the whole selling your soul thing?”

Keiji’s mind ran through several situations, scanned the absurdities of each request, and if they passed through the scan, he ran through the various ways Koutarou could react and any potential consequences.

Then Keiji looked down at the provocative way Koutarou was dressed — or, well, he wasn't dressed — and wow, Keiji didn't know the extent of his lewd thoughts until then. “Maybe we could…” Keiji began to mumble as he stared at his captain’s chiseled abs, but he stopped himself.

Koutarou didn't hear, or he didn't care, because the only thing he said, with an annoying smug smirk, was, “Akaashi, are you staring at my abs?” He started roaring with laughter when he noticed Keiji was fiddling with his fingers after the question.

“No,” Keiji answered indignantly.

“Take a picture, Akaashi! It'll last longer!”

“No.” Keiji continued to stare.

“Come on, Akaashi! Have a little fun!”

“Bokuto-san, are there any limits as to what you'll do to make it up to me?”

Looking down, Koutarou mumbled almost inaudibly, “Well, I’m sure that by now I've deprived you of much of your dignity and sense of self-identity,” but his voice got louder as he said, “so I’ll do anything within the limits of the law for you, Akaashi!”

“But Bokuto-san, you made me skinny dip, and public nudity is illegal.”

Koutarou laughed thinking about the memory and clapped a hand on Keiji’s shoulder. “I can't believe you actually did that!”

“Bokuto-san, you took all of my clothing.”

“No, I meant, like, that you actually took them off and went in the water in the first place.”

Keiji sighed.

“Do you want me to swim naked? ‘Cause I'll do it!”

Just as Koutarou was slipping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, Keiji put his hands over Koutarou’s and said, “Please stop.”

“Woah,” Koutarou said as he looked at Keiji’s hands on his own, and suddenly Keiji became extremely self-conscious and felt as if he were naked in front of half the team and the lake again. “Akaashi, you… You have yaoi hands!”

Thank god. Keiji thought Koutarou was going to complain about the lack of respect for personal space in the club room or how Keiji's fingers were on top of Koutarou’s or how his fingertips were brushing against Koutarou’s skin.

“Yaoi hands?” Keiji asked, raising an eyebrow and shifting his gaze from their hands to Koutarou’s eyes, which were staring at Keiji’s hands.

“Akaashi, you don't know what yaoi hands are?”

“Not really, no.”

“Your fingers,” Koutarou moved his underneath Keiji’s for that added effect, “they're, like, long and sexy.”

What the fuck.

“Bokuto-san, again, this is sexual harassment,” Keiji sighed.

“Well my hands aren't in your pants, but yours are almost in my briefs, so who’s harassing who?” Koutarou obnoxiously clucked his tongue, and he laughed at the all-at-once shocked, irritated, disturbed, and questioning look on Keiji’s face.

Keiji stared at his apparently sexy fingers like he didn't know who they belonged to after Koutarou put things in perspective. Keiji wanted so badly to move them but he couldn't bring himself to.

“You good?” Koutarou couldn't help his giddiness even if it was at Keiji’s expense. “Hey, I get it if you're liking this. I don't blame you. I'd wanna hold hands with me, too if I were you,” Koutarou said with that stupidly attractive smile that Keiji was fairly sure he was in love with.

Keiji was too embarrassed to speak to tell Koutarou to shove it. This, _by far_ , was the most humiliating of things that Koutarou has put Keiji through.

“Akaashi,” Koutarou’s voice was low and quieter than usual. It was hot; Keiji couldn't deny that. Koutarou had to stop himself from chuckling at the way Keiji was blushing.

Koutarou moved his hands from under Keiji’s to push him against the lockers, and unsurprisingly, Keiji’s hands still hovered around Koutarou’s waist. “Is this how you want to get even?” Koutarou breathed against Keiji’s neck, and he shuddered.

“Why? Is this how _you_ ’d like me to get even?”

“Well, personally, I'd love to see your fingers wrapped around m—”

“I get it.” Keiji flushed under Koutarou’s massive presence. Koutarou had harassed him on many, many, _many_ levels in the past, but it had never come to this before.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji whispered.

“Yes?”

“Regarding getting even,” Keiji began and continued after Koutarou hummed to show he was listening, “this, what we’re doing right now, this will not count as me getting even. This will count as another thing to get payback for.”

“So you're okay with this, or should I stop?” Keiji looked at Koutarou’s earnest eyes with surprise. Well, he was surprised that Koutarou returned his very gay feelings, but what was even more surprising was that he asked if it was okay. When did Koutarou ever ask for permission?

“I'm okay with it.”

“So it isn't something that you should need payback for?”

Despite being a tad bit turned on, Keiji glared at Koutarou mercilessly.

“Shut up, and kiss me.”

“Mean.”

“You… tried to,” Keiji was stopped by Koutarou’s lips, “gamble,” and again, “my s—” Koutarou pressed his tongue against Keiji’s. “Fuck,” Keiji said as Koutarou allowed him to breathe. “I'm not the mea—” Koutarou cut him off again with those beautiful lips.

It was Keiji's first (real) kiss (save that time in third grade when that girl kissed to him upon confession and prior to rejection), and well, it was the result of a year and a half of torture from his preposterously handsome senpai, but it was nothing short of absolutely wonderful.

 

 

 

 

 

Standing in front of Keiji’s fridge on a Wednesday evening, Koutarou was delighted to find onigiri. He offered to share some with Keiji, of course, given that it was Keiji’s food and Keiji’s home. Keiji declined in hopes that Koutarou would be full and wouldn't find the Nanohana no Karashiae.

“Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou hummed because his mouth was full of rice, and he couldn't really talk, but he closed the refrigerator and turned to face Keiji sitting at the counter.

“How did you know that I like you?”

After swallowing his food, because Koutarou had manners sometimes, he said, “You mean love me?”

Keiji glared, and Koutarou continued.

“So, like, whenever I sleep over or vice versa or at the training camps, you, like, roll over and hug me, and whenever you fall asleep on the bus you put your head on my shoulder, and you're not very discreet with your predatory gazes in the club room — or literally anywhere — and you were staring at my lips a lot that time in September when we were hanging out after going to the mall, and yesterday you wouldn't take your hands off of mine, so I was like, ‘Why not go for it?’ because you were obviously in love with me,” Koutarou finished rambling and pretended to drop a mic.

Keiji frowned at himself for not being able to keep his crush a secret. Did he really give predatory gazes? He was a bit taken aback by Koutarou using the word _discreet_ correctly, but he remembered Koutarou wasn't dumb, he just couldn't spell.

Keiji reorganized his thoughts and decided that he needed to get better at staring. He also wondered if there was anything he could do about his cuddly issue when he's sleeping, but he couldn't think of anything.

“You look pensive,” Koutarou laughed.

Keiji was awoken from his thoughts and looked into Koutarou’s eyes. “I have an idea for the, uh, payback, so to speak.”

“Wait, I have a confession first.”

“What?”

“That wasn't exactly our first kiss yesterday because one time you fell asleep on the floor in my room, and you looked really cute, so I kissed your forehead and tucked you in, and then I may or may not have pecked your lips. I'm sorry, Akaashi!”

So Koutarou definitely likes him back. Point for Keiji. “It’s okay.” Better than okay.

 

 

 

 

 

“Akaashi!” Koutarou whined as he looked down at the cheer uniform and the swimming pool and the plates of pie and whipped cream in his teammates hands waiting on the other side of the pool.

“You tried to sell my soul while I was asleep on the floor, Bokuto-san,” Keiji guilted.

“Fine, but I'm not putting on the panties.”

“Whatever,” Keiji rolled his eyes. For a moment as Koutarou stripped and almost broke the cheer outfit putting it on, Keiji felt regret because this was all kind of petty, but that feeling was only for a moment.

Koutarou kind of liked the way his legs looked in the skirt; it was pretty. Anyway, he had to go do a lap and a half around the pool, so he would get out by Konoha, Sarukui, Komi, etc. and get pied or just whipped creamed in the face. That last part sounded kind of dirty to him.

Nevertheless, Koutarou swam with the white, black and gold long sleeve that fit him like a crop top clinging to his torso, and his pleated skirt moving with every stroke.

It didn't take him very long to finish the lap and a half, and despite the discomfort of swimming with clothing on, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was feeling one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, seven plates! with either pie or just whipped cream hit his face.

It was especially bad when Washio did it because geez, he was strong, wow, but it was Koutarou’s punishment. Bits of sugary apples slid down Koutarou’s wet face; he stood, drenched and lathered with sweets, in front of Keiji. “Can I have a hug?” Koutarou asked with a grin that unsettled Keiji’s insides.

Just as Keiji was about to run, Koutarou grabbed him and enveloped him into a tight, uncomfortably moist embrace and nuzzled his head into Keiji’s to make sure he was covered in gooey bits of pie crust and whipped cream.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji began, but Koutarou kissed him before he could continue. It was like he had forgotten that the entire team was standing behind them. Oh wait, he had. It was a sloppy kiss too, to make matters worse.

Koutarou pulled away and turned to the rest of team. “Oops.”

They stared at Koutarou with shock while Keiji, soaked and covered in saturated fat and sugar-heavy material, stared at Koutarou with pure stupefaction, and love, naturally. Cliché. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
